


Wedding Dress

by smuffstories



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuffstories/pseuds/smuffstories
Summary: one month before their wedding and they want to go and buy ryosuke's dress but he was really naughty that day.





	Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> my blog: https://smuffstories.dreamwidth.org/

Title: Wedding Dress  
Pairing: Yutoyama  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: one month before their wedding and they want to go and buy ryosuke's dress but he was really naughty that day.

  
One month before their wedding they decided to go and choose ryosuke's dress, he woke up in early in the morning getting ready to go and buy his wedding dress, he circled his legs around yuto's waist while he was on top of him saying: "nee are you ready? "  
"hm?" Yuto said as he put the book he was reading away.  
"God did you forgot about it? " ryosuke said as he wanted to get off yuto's lap.  
"no baby wait I didn't forget about anything"  
"then why you are you not ready yet? You didn't change your clothes "  
"ok I'll change it now"  
He continued as he drag ryosuke down and put him on top of him again : "I don't like you when you pout like that"  
"but I don't mind kissing you every time you pout like this " Yuto said as he drag ryosuke down to kiss him.  
Ryosuke kissed him back then pulled from the kiss when Yuto started shoving his tongue inside his mouth.  
"no we'll be late we don't have time for this " ryosuke said as he put his fingers on yuto's mouth to stop him from kissing him again.  
Yuto sighed and stand up to change his clothes, he actually don't have any idea where they are going he just agreed to ryosuke because he don't want to make him to be mad.  
"so you're going to.... " Yuto said as he was drinking juice.  
Yup that's his ways when he forget what they planned to he pretend that he drink something or eat something as he knows but he really don't.  
"wedding dress shop"  
"aah right that wedding shop to get your wedding dress " Yuto finally remembered.  
"oh my god Yuto did you really forgot about this? And you try to remember what I said by pretending drinking juice? I hate you "  
"no baby I remember everything it just I want to make sure "  
"hmmm" ryosuke said as he was looking at Yuto with _"I don't know if you're lying or not"_ look.  
"what baby? I really didn't forget about it now give me a kiss " he walked closer at him and tried to kiss him but ryosuke refused and turned his head away.  
Then he said: "I'm going to change my clothes "  
A perfect idea just jumped to his head.  
He went to his closet and took a short and a white shirt and smirked.  
These two always turns Yuto on, because that white shirt shows his milky skin and his white neck, and that tiny short also shows his milky skin and his ass.  
"are you going out like this?" Yuto said as he was looking at ryosuke's outfit.  
"yes " ryosuke answered confidentiality.  
"why?"  
"today is hot"  
Yuto approached to ryosuke's body and kissed his neck from behind saying: "you know if you're gonna wear this then I won't hold myself "  
Ryosuke pushed him away saying: "no kisses for you today, you're grounded because you forgot about my wedding dress "  
"huh?"  
"let's go I don't wanna be late " ryosuke smiled at him and walked away.  
When they go out ryosuke stopped to buy ice cream.  
"didn't u said that you don't want to be late?"  
"but I'm hungry"  
"fine"  
When ryoasuke got his ice cream he started eating and Yuto was watching him and his mouth dropped open , ryosuke was eating ice cream in a seductive way he was licking it and trying to make sounds just to get yuto's attention .  
 _"I wonder if I can pin him down there and do it "_ Yuto said in his mind.  
"what? Do you want?" ryosuke said when Yuto was staring at him.  
"n-no" Yuto answered hesitantly.  
Ryosuke continued what he was doing but this time he was so obvious, he was eating the ice cream as he was looking directly to yuto's eyes trying to seek yuto's attention and see what he's gonna do because he know what he was thinking.  
"what? Are you thinking about weird stuff again?"  
Yuto approached to him and whispered into his ears: "you're so seductive " and he licked his ear lobe.  
Ryosuke who was on fire because Yuto did that to him tried to act normal and said: "stop it we're in public "  
When they arrived to the dress shop ryosuke started trying different dresses and Yuto who was watching him and getting frustrated because he was so sexy that maybe he can't hold himself anymore.  
"hmm what do you think about this one?" Ryosuke said when he was trying another dress.  
"it's so beautiful and it shows a lot of your skin " Yuto smirked as he was looking at his exposed skin parts .  
Then he continued: "If you wear this on our wedding day maybe I can't hold myself "  
"stop it perv"  
Then he thought maybe he should tease Yuto more than that, he went to Yuto and said :"nee Yuto can you take this off ? I can't do it I think it's stuck " Ryosuke said as he was pointing at his dress back zipper.  
Yuto looked at his neck and his milky skin and thought: _"is he trying to... "_  
And his words was cut when Ryosuke sat on his lap saying: "If I sit like this you can look better right? "  
"what.... " Yuto said and he couldn't hold himself anymore, he continued: "let's go to the changing room so I can look there better "  
When they enter the changing room Ryosuke's words was cut when Yuto pushed him to the wall and whispered to his ears : "you've been really naughty today now I can't hold myself " then he kissed his neck, Ryosuke moaned when Yuto started sucking his neck "w-wait Yuto don't leave marks there ..a-ah we're in public"  
Yuto ignored his words and flipped his body to face him and started kissing his lips roughly sliding his tongue inside his mouth and sucking his bottom lip, then he slide his hands down and touched ryosuke's bulge, Ryosuke moaned loudly when Yuto was stroking his member and touching his butt .  
"a-ah Yuto.. I c-cant.. " he said as he felt his legs can't lift him anymore, he pushed him to the wall and took his member and put it inside him, Ryosuke moaned loudly, Yuto whispered in his ears: "Shh people will hear you if you didn't hold your voice " Ryosuke bite his bottom lip to hold his voice when Yuto was thrusting inside him.  
"y-yuto... " he moaned his name when he was thrusting harder inside him, he kept moaning his name and biting his bottom lip as his inside was flooded with yuto's sperms when he releases inside him , yuto pulled as he was panting heavily resting his head in ryosuke's shoulder as he print another soft kiss on his shoulder before he pulled and wear his jeans.  
"I told you don't cum inside me"Ryosuke said when he felt his hole was full with yuto's semens  
"when did you said that?" Yuto replied when he was wearing his jeans.  
"I'm so dirty right now and we're in public "  
"it's your fault for seducing me all day"  
"it's not my fault if you're perv "  
" i love you don't be mad , i know you love this "  
" i hate you "  
" love you more "

A/N: short smut but i'm not 100% satisfied with this and i don't know why :(


End file.
